A Mere Memory
by ShaddowLugia
Summary: Set after Predator: Apocalypse, and before Alliance of the Gods. Paya-sain'ja wonders how she ended up in a coma and asks Guan-nrak'ytara for help in unlocking her missing memory. What happened, and how will it affect Paya-sain'ja? One-shot.


Author Note: I do not own Predators. This is a little one-shot/backstory thing that goes along with the main character of Predator: Apocalypse. Not exactly a prequel, but it explains why the main character, Paya-sain'ja was in a coma when she was found on Earth. I've been meaning to do something like this for a while but never really got around to it. So, anyways enjoy! One last thing, I've signed on as a Betareader, so feel free to ask me for help on any story you've got. Except Twilight stories. Please and no offense to those who like Twilight. Note: narrated by Paya-sain'ja. This takes place after Predator: Apocalypse and before Alliance of the Gods.

...

With all the training and cure chaos I went through, I never really thought about why I was in a coma when Bakuub and his hunters found me on N'ithya. I guess I had bigger things to worry about. Now that things have died down a little, I'm beginning to wonder.

At first, I had no recollection of what happened. I only remember life before I woke up on the yautja ship, and the memories of after I finally came out of my coma. There's no in-between.

Now, though, if I concentrate hard enough...I can get a fuzzy image. Not enough to get a sense of what really happened. I was a little nervous about it, but I asked Guan-nrak'ytara for help when I saw her.

"What is troubling you, Paya-sain'ja?" she asked.

They don't always answer, but I can call for a god in my mind. I've gotten good at it but it works better when I'm asleep and it usually gives me a headache if I concentrate too hard.

"I've been wondering what happened to put me in a coma," I said slowly. "I know you probably have better things to do, but I was wondering if you could help me. I've got amnesia or something..."

She smiled at me in her alien way. "Of course I can help. I'm not too busy at the moment. Just relax and I will help you unlock the memory."

I closed my eyes and willed my body to relax. I was awake, but alone in my room. It was quiet and I felt at home in my quarters, so it was easy to relax.

"Are you ready?" Guan-nrak'ytara asked.

"Yes," I replied.

An image, my missing memory, filled my mind...

_It was winter. My family and I were on a car ride, one that usually lasted about an hour and a half. We'd spent the night at my grandmother's house and were now driving back to Omaha from Sioux City, where she lived. _

_Most of the trip was uneventful. However, half an hour away from Omaha, a blizzard struck. With snow blinding us, we couldn't see more than a few feet in front of us and the roads were icy. My dad drove slowly, carefully, while my mom remained tense and worried in the passenger seat. I was on the left side, right next to the window. Next to me was my brother, with our two sisters beside him. _

_I looked out the window at the snowy winds. I didn't show it, but I was scared. I was just as worried as my mom. _

_At the next rest stop, we all got out of the car and went inside the building. I didn't need to use the restroom, so I stood by the doors, looking out into the storm._

_Soon enough, we all got back into our car and started to pull out. _

_That's when all Hell broke loose. _

_An out-of-control semitruck slammed into the left side of the car, directly into me. I remember feeling immense pain all over my body. I heard screams and felt the car being pushed along the icy parking lot before blacking out. _

_And when I awoke, I was on an alien ship with no memory of the crash._

My eyes snapped open. I was sweating, gasping for air. I'd been hit head-on by a _semitruck_! And I'd _survived_!

"Paya-sain'ja!" said Guan-nrak'ytara. "Are you okay?"

I fought to control my harsh breathing. "I...I'm fine."

She didn't seem convinced. "Maybe it was a good thing you didn't remember. It seems like a traumatic expirience."

"You could say that," I replied. "Thank you, Guan-nrak'ytara."

"Of course," she said. She didn't seem pleased by the results, though. "You should try and get some rest," she suggested before leaving my mind.

I knew she was only being concerned, but _rest_? I was afraid I'd have nightmares about getting hit by a truck.

_After all that you've been through, you're going to be scared of a mere memory_?

I jumped at the voice in my head. It was, unmistakably, Kayana. She rarely spoke to me. I wondered why she chose now to start.

"I..." I began but she cut me off.

_You calmly woke on an alien ship. You were hardly surprised at meeting a goddess in your dreams. You discovered your races demise, trained to fight, killed a hybrid, and adapted to a new culture with hardly any fear. Not to mention, you also faced having to save your entire race. And now, you're going to let an insignificant memory torment you?_

I realized she was right. I couldn't allow this to get me down. It was a weakness I couldn't afford to have. "Thank you," I said gratefully. She'd never helped me before, but I was glad she did now.

She didn't reply. I guess she'd said all she needed to.

I surprised myself by smiling. Leave it to Kayana to put things in perspective. Now that I knew how I'd been in a coma, I could get on with my life.

After all, I'd been through more than a car crash since meeting the yautja.

...

Please review! Hope you liked this little one-shot. And don't forget to read Predator: Apocalypse and be on the lookout for Alliance of the Gods! :D


End file.
